Wall organizers provide a space to store and organize belongings so that the belongings can be easily deposited and accessed. Wall organizers can be placed in areas, such as entryways, kitchens, offices and etc., and hold various items, such as pens, pencils, notepaper, mail, keys and etc. Some wall organizers are specific to holding office supplies and are located adjacent a desk, while other wall organizers are specific to holding belongings that would otherwise clutter spaces designed for other uses, like a kitchen and an entryway.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.